


Tired

by DoubledDoors



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, come get some, cuddles and shit, just fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubledDoors/pseuds/DoubledDoors
Summary: Rick comes home exhausted. Negan's been hungry for affection all day.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentaldogdad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentaldogdad/gifts).



> For the coolest pal :V

Drained from the farm work he’d spent all day completing, Rick dragged his feet as he meandered home, stopping every so often to chat with the townsfolk. Ever since they'd managed to rebuild enough at a new town, things had been simultaneously easier and harder. There was an immense amount of construction to be done, but they hadn’t encountered any other groups as of late. Rick wasn't sure how everyone felt individually, but personally he was content with the new place. It was quiet, there was a source of fresh water nearby, and there had been numerous resources still within the town’s boundaries. It was a successful fresh start, and Rick was proud of the lot of them for getting back on their feet so quickly after the loss of Alexandria.

He stood still as he reached the door to what he'd claimed as his house, a small but reliable old building with just enough rooms to be spacious, but not a square inch left unused. One hundred and twenty-eight was the number, as a worn and rusted metal plate proclaimed from the front door. A small smile graced his face as he turned the knob, letting himself inside. Being so far away from anything and everything else, the town had quickly become the thing he'd always wanted: a safe haven for survivors to raise families and live as a happy community. Of course there were still loses during runs or waves of roamers, but compared to the last years, it was heaven.

“Rick!” a gruff voice shouted at him happily, making him jump, “You’re _finally_ fuckin’ home! I was waitin’ all fuckin’ day on your sweet ass, Rick. Makin’ me wait like this is just damn rude.”

Rick turned to the voice in question, raising an eyebrow. “I told you I was gonna be busy all day, Negan,” he replied, unfazed. He pat the man’s shoulder with his hand, returning his broad grin with his own smile, only to let out a strangled wheeze as Negan scooped him into a bear hug, his strong arms squeezing Rick too hard for his comfort.

“Negan—” he squeaked, “I can’t breathe—” The result was Negan’s arms loosening only slightly, and his feet leaving the ground as he was carried upstairs in an excited huff.

“Missed you so bad, Rick, you don’t even know,” Negan babbled as he held him close, “Couldn't stop myself from thinking about you all day. I’m gonna show you a good fuckin’ time, Rick. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna suck you dry and—” he placed Rick on their bed, “—make you see some goddamn fuckin’ stars. How’s that sound?”

He was so genuinely happy, it made Rick chuckle softly. “Not tonight, Negan. I appreciate the thought, but I’m too tired to be in any sorta mood. C’mere,” he added on as he saw Negan deflate.

All at once, all two hundred plus pounds of Negan were on top of Rick, and he was being assaulted by kisses all over his face and neck. Hands, clumsy due to their size, were undressing him in a way that relaxed him, despite everything else. “Negan, no, goddammit,” he managed in between laughs, swatting the big man’s head away as he tried to nuzzle him, “I need to sleep.”

“Then sleep in tomorrow,” Negan retorted as he stripped his own clothes off. The bed creaked as he flopped down next to Rick, pulling him closer.

It was hard to stay annoyed at Negan. Especially when he was snuggled up to the man’s soft chest and stomach, the warmth of another body soothing him easily. “I got things to do tomorrow.” He picked at Negan’s arm hair. “A lotta things.” It was a weak retaliation, and he knew it. He knew Negan knew it too. The big man had him wrapped around his little finger almost as well as it was the other way around.

“Whatever ya say, princess,” Negan rumbled victoriously. Tomorrow would be a morning spent cuddling in bed. And with that, he scooted down in the stupidest way Rick could imagine, pulling another laugh out of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rick asked as Negan rested his face against his chest.

“Enjoyin’ the perks of life.”

Rick ran his fingers through Negan’s hair, thoroughly messing it up. “I’m glad I'm at least a perk,” he joked, rubbing along Negan’s side with what remained of his right arm.

“Mmf.”

“You’re even more exhausted than I am, ain’tcha. How the hell did that happen?”

“Hnf.”

Rick snorted and pulled the sheets and blankets up and over the two of them, tucking them right under Negan’s chin. “Good thing I didn't want sex, you woulda been passed out before we started.”

“Is that a fuckin’ challenge?”

“Oh, now you talk.”

“Shit, Rick, all you gotta do is ask and I'm ready. Little Negan is at your command.”

“Just go to sleep.”

“I mean, I’m ready right now if you wa—”

“ _Sleep,_ Negan.”


End file.
